1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thermoelectric touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch sensors have been widely used as components of touch screen displays and as touch switches for various electronic products such as mobile phones. In general, the typical touch sensor may be categorized by type into resistive touch sensors and capacitive touch sensors.
The typical resistive touch sensor is operated by detecting flow of current between two electrodes which contact each other due to an externally applied pressure, wherein when the pressure is not applied, the two electrodes are separated by a predetermined distance from each other. The capacitive touch sensor is operated by detecting a change in the electrostatic capacity of the touch sensor generated when a human body or a specific object contacts the touch sensor.